TNT
TNT, short for trinitrotoluene, a pale-yellow crystalline compound made from a tri-nitrified mix of nitric acid and sulfuric acid, is a remote detonated explosive. TNT was used worldwide as a military explosive. It has low sensitivity and is chemically stable, and it also has a low boiling point, which can melt it and mold it into various shapes. Because of its low sensitivity, however, it requires a detonation booster for it to actually detonate, although in some cases, it came with a wireless detonator. Usage Soviet forces TNT was adopted for use by GRU forces in Tselinoyarsk, and the military fortress of Groznyj Grad, during the 1960s. It utilized a wireless detonator. The TNT at the San Hieronymo Peninsula also utilized a wireless detonator. Big Boss TNT played a large role during the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, during which Big Boss and his resistance group frequently used the explosive to destroy key enemy resources on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. The TNT proved especially useful during Operation: Diversion, in which they needed to distract a blockade on a rail bridge in order to cross over undetected. They did this by blowing up a truck near a supply depot, three trucks within the town, an armory in a Soviet patrol base, and important equipment at a research lab. Big Boss also attempted to blow up the machinery room of a warhead storage building, in order to stop nuclear weapons from being loaded onto a transport convoy. However, this plan was foiled by FOX member Python, by using his liquid nitrogen suit to freeze the TNT's detonator. In the process, he actually prevented Big Boss and his group from destroying the building's weak foundations and blocking their own escape route. Snake and his group later used TNT to destroy a security base armory and a transport truck at the harbor, as well as to free a prisoner and potential recruit from the supply depot, and secure an SVD sniper rifle at the Western Wilderness. Behind the scenes TNT appears in the prequel games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, which works almost identically to the C4 in previous games. It comes with a remote control detonator and can be used as a way to attack guards from a safe distance. It can also be attached to guards' behind their back by the player, while stalking. In Metal Gear Solid 3, TNT can be used to demolish ammunition and food storage areas, causing guards to become hungry and slower to react, and to run out of ammunition more quickly. TNT can also be used to destroy the Hind helicopter at Bolshaya Past Base, resulting in flying platforms taking its place at the Krasnogorje Mountainside, later in the game. If the player detonates a munitions shed with TNT in the HD Edition, they'll receive an achievement/trophy called "Just Because." TNT also proves to be a useful diversionary weapon by triggering Caution Mode instead of alerting guards in the area, provided they are beyond a guard's range of senses, as opposed to other explosives, such as Claymores or RPG-7 rounds, which immediately trigger Alert Mode upon an explosion. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' See also * Plastic explosive Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:Explosive weapons